Dash en el mundo de Sonic
by AUDIPHON3
Summary: Estas son las historias de Sonic y sus amigos en el cual resiven la visita de un nuevo vecino, todos ellos se deben acostumbrar a Dash, alguien con cualidades un poco especiales. Quieres saber mas?, ya sebes que hacer.


Esta es mi primera Historia espero que les guste

Sonic y susamigos no me pertenese, Dash si

* * *

El nuevo vecino

Novela, Acción, Comedia

En un pequeño vecindario se encontraba nuestro héroe Sonic junto a sus amigos, Tails, Knuckles, Ruge, Amy, Sahdow, Vainilla y Cream. Todos en sus Hogares pero se encontraba una casa sobrante, que nadie usaba y nadie le ponía mucha importancia y un día en el letrero de "se vende" se coloco otro letrero "vendido", todos al notar esto se sorprendieron demasiado y se estaban preguntando "¿Quién será el nuevo vecino? Y ¿Cuándo vendrá?", era un misterio hasta que callo la noche y todos estaban durmiendo, sucedió algo muy extraño.

En esa noche un camión demasiado grande llego al vecindario y despertó a todo el mundo, algunos no querían levantarse y se quedaron acostados en sus camas, pero otros por la curiosidad querían ver qué era lo que pasaba, cuando el camión freno hubieron un momento de silencio, de pronto del camión empezaron a bajarse pequeños robots voladores por la parte trasera(El camión miraba frente a la casa)y los robots empezaron a bajar los muebles hacia la casa, todos miraban asombrados desde sus hogares que era lo que pasaba, hasta Tails se asombro y no se veía enojado por no haber dormido.

Cuando los Robots terminaron de dejar todas las cosas de empezaron a escuchar sonidos extraños, como si estuvieran construyendo pero no se escuchaban martillos ni serruchos, eran otra cosa, cuando terminaron los robots se metieron todos en la puerta trasera del camión y se encerraron, después de eso alguien salió del camión miro hacia él, se alejo tres pasos, y aplaudió una vez, enseguida todo el camión se fue doblando como si fuese papel hasta que se ajusto a un tamaño muy pequeño y el sujeto se inclino agarro lo que se había del camión, que era un cubo, y lo llevo hacia su casa y serró la puerta.

Todos salieron de sus hogares, algunos en pijama, se pararon frente a la casa dal sujeto y empezaron a charlar.

Sonic: Quien es él?

Amy: Creo que el nuevo vecino

Tails: Como hizo eso?

Cream: Sera peligroso?

Knuckles: solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del nuevo, toco la puerta y enseguida les abrió la puerta, pudieron ver al nuevo vecino pero era algo diferente, su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda estaban totalmente robotizadas, por el asombro Knuckles no dudo que era metal Sonic y lo golpeo, pero el sujeto detuvo el golpe con su mano robótica y con una cara de cuestionamiento en su cara.

?: Apenas me mude aquí tu ya me quieres matar?- Knuckles se sorprendió al ver que no era metal Sonic-quien eres- dijo Knuckles bajando su brazo y alejándose de el.

?: Me llamo Dash the **H**edgehog y soy su nuevo vecino- dijo haciendo un ademan y extendiendo el brazo para que lo saludaran, nadie lo hizo, era un erizo de color naranja con sus púas estaban hacia atrás como si fuesen un peinado largo, tenia una bufanda en el cuello de color rojo y sus zapatos eran de color negro con franjas rojas - perdonen si cause alguna molestia-dijo retirando el brazo y girando hacia su casa – entren estaba cocinando algo- dijo moviendo la mano en señal de que quería de que entraran a casa, todos entraron y observaron que su casa estaba muy arreglada, Tails no lo soporto mucho y le pregunto a Dash

Tails: como hiciste esos robots?

Dash: Es fácil construir los robots, lo difícil es decirle a cada robot donde va cada mueble- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina por una puerta, y abriendo la puerta de la cocina dijo,- a alguien le gustan los chilidogs?

Sonic: Yo… por?

Tails: Sonic no empieces(dijo molesto)

Dash: No es molestia, acabe de terminar unos – salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de chilidogs- Es una receta familiar, por desgracia son tan ricos que solo se pueden comer una vez a la semana, Quieres?- L e dijo mostrándole un plato con uno y con una gran sonrisa

Sonic: Solo hay una manera de que averiguar si son my ricos- sujeto el chilidog y le dio una mordida, mastico tres veces, se detuvo y miro a la nada

Amy: Sonic… estas…bien?

Knuckles: (pensando) _devén de ser los más asquerosos que a probado_

En eso Sonic por la emoción salió corriendo y le dio muchas vueltas al vecindario, entro de nuevo y tomo a Dash por los hombros agitándolo de adelante hacia atrás

Sonic: Como los hiciste?, son excelentes

Dash se detuvo se acerco a Sonic al oído y le dijo-Es un secreto de Familia- y alejándose de el- con unos detalles que le agregue yo

Sonic: quiero otro-dijo estirando el brazo hasta la charola, Dash la alzo con su brazo evitando que tomara otro y le dijo

Dash: Lo siento pero no puedes comerte otro

Sonic: Porque?-dijo tratando de alcanzar la charola

Dash: ya te lo dije su sabor es tan fuerte que solo se puede comer uno a la semana, pero todos los demás pueden comer "solo uno"- dijo extendiendo la charola hacia los demás(al parecer su brazo metálico se podía estirara mucho), todos al momento de darles la primera mordida se les salía una cara de alegría excepto a Knuckles el se contuvo la emoción.

Ruge: Chico no cocinas mal- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Amy: Luego me pasas la receta

Tails: De verdad no podemos comer otro?

Dash: No lo siento, y díganme cuáles son sus nombres.

Amy: Mi nombre es Amy el es Tails…

Cuando Dash estaba distraído Sonic entro a la cocina sigilosamente y en una mesa se encontraba un chilidog en un plato que en la vista de Sonic se veía suculento, camino hacia el pero Dash lo había descubierto

Dash: Sonic… que te dije?

Sonic: Si lo sé pero no puedo tomar otro?

Dash: Escucha, no te lo quería decir pero no tengo de otra-se acerco a Sonic al oído le susurro algo y la cara de Sonic cambio se veía preocupado y asustado a la vez-

Sonic: Y… eso me pasara si como otro…UNA GRAN DIARREA!

Dash se alejo de el, acentuó con la cabeza-L a mas grande que jamás tendrás por un día y un sabor de boca horrible que no se te quitara hasta dentro de una semana

Sonic: Wow….y tu como lo sabes- dijo señalándolo con el dedo-

Dash: Porque yo ya lo viví- hubo un momento de silencio- será mejor que vallas, es muy tarde

Al momento Sonic se fue del hogar de Dash y fue el último en irse. Dash se quedo parado por un tiempo, fue a la sala, se sentó en el sillón más grande y con una sonrisa dijo- Menos mal que se lo dije, no me imagino que fue lo que habría pasado.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado la historia dejen reviews!


End file.
